


A little sword fighting never hurt.

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Parody, References to Shakespeare, Swordfighting, but the dick on dick kind, romercutio, shakespeare would be shookspeare, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Please get me out of this hellRomeo and Mercutio fuck. Okay? They fuck.





	A little sword fighting never hurt.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Mercutio sighed dramatically, draping his forearm over his eyes.  
"Oh, don't start with that again. That was a dark time in my life, but after I actually talked to her...Well, you know, I don't like her very much. She's well annoying," Romeo slapped him lightly, shaking his head. "I'm glad I don't have to see her anymore. How's your love life, Cutie?"  
"Cutie?"  
"I thought it as a good nickname. Carry on."  
"Right. Well. That's actually why I called you here today, my good Romeo."  
"You told me it was for but a playful sword fight, I thought."  
"Yes, indeed, but of a different sort."  
"A different sort? What mean you?"  
"My dear fellow, are you not stressed? I thought of a way you could rid yourself of it a bit. Get the thoughts of women out of your mind."  
"How do you suggest we do that? I assume you have a way in mind?"  
"Yes, I do," Mercutio nodded, and with a smile, got on his knees before his best friend.  
Romeo became immediately flustered, though confused. "Mercutio...What are you doing, I must ask?"  
"If you just let it happen, I gather that you will enjoy this."  
"I..well...If you say so, I urge you to carry on.."  
Mercutio laughed a little and removed Romeo's trousers, grinning with delight at the sight of his half-erect cock. "You didn't even know I was to do anything and you're already a little hard? Oh how naughty, Romeo. What were you imagining?"  
"Don't talk. Please just do it," Romeo said, voice barely above a whisper.  
The blonde licked his lips and parted them, slowly taking the erection into his mouth. All the while, he looked up at Romeo, who was already blushing like mad and trying to hide his face with his bangs. How cute. It just made Mercutio want to do even more! But before he could really do anything, Romeo balled his fists in the other boy's hair, pulling him forward to the point where he gagged.   
"M-mm!" Mercutio blinked a few times, surprised. A little bit of drool seeped out of his mouth.  
Romeo grinned cockily. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself."  
It was as if a switch had flipped, and Romeo became more dominant. He didn't even let Mercutio give him head, he just face-fucked him and forced him to swallow his cum when he came. Which Mercutio probably wouldn't have done otherwise.  
Mercutio pulled away, panting. "Romeo, I-"  
"Stand up," Romeo ordered sternly.  
Mercutio quickly stood up. It was strange...he really enjoyed this side of Romeo. The brunette pulled him close, kissing him fiercely and passionately. Mercutio could only moan in response, as his mind was racing with thoughts and his heart beat so loud in his ears his brain couldn't make him return the kiss. Romeo pushed him down onto Mercutio's bed behind them, grinding against the blond with only Mercutio's pants between them. He broke the kiss only to remove the rest of the clothes they both had on.  
After removing the annoying articles, he took a moment to admire the other's body. Mercutio swallowed hard and lifted Romeo's chin to look at him.  
"You needn't look at the rest of me," Mercutio murmured.  
"But what if I want to?"  
"Then..I.."  
"You look wonderful, Mercutio, I can't believe I didn't notice sooner..." He kissed him softly and smiled. "May I...?"  
"That's what I came over for, friend."  
"Well a gentleman always receives consent! Do you need preparation?"  
"Romeo..."  
"Do you?"  
"Romeo, I've waited three years for this. I've prepared myself many a time..."  
"That doesn't answer what I asked."  
"No! Romeo, I don't nee-"  
Romeo already took initiative, burying his cock into his lover. The blonde arched his back and cried out in surprise, holding onto Romeo.  
"Sorry. I just wanted to be inside of you. You're so cute when you're hot and bothered.." Romeo purred lovingly.  
"S-shut up with that nonsense!" Mercutio hissed.  
Romeo shrugged and kissed his neck as he slowly thrusted into him.  
"Mmm...you said you prepared, but you're still so tight..." He breathed into the other's ear.  
"Need you narrate? FUCK!" Mercutio cursed, moaning. He couldn't deny that he was loving every sweet second of this.  
Romeo just laughed and bit down on his neck, making sure to leave a mark. Had to claim who was his, after all.   
"Do you want me to go faster?'  
"Don't ask me that.."  
"Okay. Sorry."  
The boy licked over the mark as he continuously rammed into the other's asshole, gaining speed.   
"Nggh...I love you, Cutie."  
"Do n-not start with this!" Mercutio panted, closing his eyes and clawing desperately at Romeo's back.  
"Tsk..You're so picky and annoying, maybe I should shut you up.." He mumbled, leaning down to kiss him.  
Mercutio finally kissed back, but was shocked when Romeo bit down on his lower lip so hard it bled, Mercutio parted his lips and moaned, allowing Romeo to slip his tongue inside and taste the warm cavern. Their tongues fought or dominance, but Romeo was the ultimate winner. The brunette started moving faster and Mercutio groaned. He reached and tried to fill his hands with everything he could, scratching up Romeo's back and filling it with scars, and after a good long time of them like this, Romeo bundled the other teen up in his arms and Mercutio wrapped his legs around his lover's lower back. Romeo sat them up and just went to town, panting and grunting in time with his thrusts and our good Cutie just held on for dear life as he was fucked into oblivion.There was no way his senses and emotions could be caged back up. They had been released from the hell of the world, and Mercutio had flashes of the way Romeo's cock pulsed in him, the way his hands squeezed his ass, the way Romeo panted hot air into his neck. It was just enough to push him over the edge, making him moan out Romeo's name as his cum covered himself and Romeo. Romeo groaned as the other male tightened around him, and he climaxed just a few seconds later, coating the other's insides with his cum.  
"Fuck, Mercutio..."  
"Shit, Romeo..."  
"I do think that was the best sex I've ever had," he said, smug.  
"I'll be the only one you sleep with from now on, correct?"  
"After that, I can't say no. You're so cute..." He kissed his cheek as he pulled out, laying beside him and pulling him into a hug. "Will we marry?"  
"Secretly. Ask the Frair."  
"Yes! I shall. I love you."  
"I can stand you as well, my sparring partner."  
:)


End file.
